This invention relates to a gravity operated quick release adjustable holding device for handled objects, whereby handled objects such as brooms, mops, tools and the like may be vertically supported on a wall.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an adjustable holding device for use with handled objects. The holding device can be adjusted so that handled objects of different widths or thicknesses can be retained in the holding device. A fastener may be used to directly secure the adjustable holding device to a wall.
Another object is to retain the adjustable holding device herein in the support bracket shown in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,747. The support bracket can be used to retain both the adjustable holding device herein as well as unitary holding device. The support bracket is extruded of a suitable polymeric material and configured both to interconnect with other like brackets to form a continuous support surface as needed and to interengage with the adjustable holding device to allow the device to be moved relative to the bracket. Several adjustable holding devices can be retained in the support bracket. When the adjustable holding devices are engaged in the support bracket, a fastener can be used to secure the support bracket and adjustable holding device directly to a wall.
The foregoing and other objects and attendant advantages will become more apparent when viewed in light of the accompanying drawings and following detailed description wherein: